Rags to Riches Chapter 7 up!
by Witten's Hand
Summary: Duelist Kingdom was told from a skewd point of view. Eliminators were seen in a bad light for the most part. Here is the Duelist kingdom tounrament from the POV of two brothers, who duel to be more than anyone thought. R&R!
1. Disclaimer

Rags to Riches  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Yu-Gi-Oh Universe. I do however own the original characters in this novel and use without permission is strictly prohibited. Anyways, don't worry. Even though this takes place during Duelist kingdom, it doesn't effect the storyline already set up by the first season in any way shape or form. Infact the only possible interactions come towards the end and happen before Yugi Moto even enters the castle so there! Xþ  
  
Throughout the show you hear about the eliminators. Mostly in a bad light, here is the Duelist Kingdom Tournament from a more rational perspective. This is the story of two Duelists who go from bottom of the economy barrel to a comfortable living all in one week. 


	2. Prologue: Champions to be Proud of

Prologue Champions to be Proud of  
  
"And the new Tag Team Champions of America Patrick and Paul! The Outsiders!" A voice boomed over the crowds. Patrick and Paul watched as the former champions left in a huff. The play that had mad the match had come from his Brother and made it even more satisfactory since they had literally received a "just deserts".  
  
"Hey bro, looks like we got 'em good," Patrick said turning to his brother. Both men wore glasses and had brown hair with brown eyes. His brother was grinning as they both stepped back from the dueling arena. The match had been brutal that was for sure. A well placed Raigeki had erased all the defenses both men had. As the opponent went in for the obvious kill they would have gotten, Paul remembered the trap card and activated it. Both members of the opposing teams had filled their monster banks, hitting the team for a total of 5000 life points damage and killing them off.  
  
"Yeah, when will they learn to stop talking trash and play the game?" Paul said grinning. They approached the judge's stands and received the prize money. Patrick took his part of the prize money and smiled thinking of how he could use it. Paul was simply surprised at the amount. "Man with this money we could buy a lot of boxes of boosters!"  
  
"You would think of that wouldn't you? Well this money is a good start on college for me. I could also probably use it to get my career in Magic jump started again." Patrick said half to himself.  
  
"Awe Patrick, give up on that garbage, you're a great Duel Monsters player don't waste your time trying to be an ok Magic Player. You can make a living off this game!" Paul said clamping his brother's shoulder. Patrick nodded as they headed out of the stadium. His hand went to the D-clip that often carried the keys to his car. They had thrown the decks into their respective cases putting them in the gym bag that they used when playing Duel Monsters.  
  
"Yeah pipe dreams can be bad; at least I'm good at something." Patrick said unlocking the back of the car letting Paul throw the gym bag into the back. With a resolute thud the back slammed shut and Patrick unlocked the car letting both brothers enter the old beat up Chevette.  
  
"Pat, you're a good Magic Player, you just don't have the kind of money it takes to beat the best players. Besides how much prize money would have to go to stay at top?" Paul said reassuringly.  
  
"All of it probably, still I'd like to be able to say just once I am the Champion of Magic," Patrick replied putting the key in the ignition. The car grudgingly rumbled to life letting heat pour from the vents. Patrick sighed taking off the flannel that often served as a jacket for him, throwing it in the back.  
  
"I understand that, but at least right now we are the Tag Team champions of Duel Monsters," Paul said grinning. Patrick finally had to laugh and it did him good.  
  
"Yes we did, the only part I hate is that stupid Bandit Keith guy weaseled his way out of facing me at the tourney. If I ever get my hands on that guy." Patrick grumbled. Bandit Keith was a pet peeve of his; the man had taunted him endlessly. Being from around the same area Keith had taken every opportunity to make life hell for him. Often times it would be entering the same tournament just so that he could beat Patrick, then leave allowing someone Patrick could have killed to win it.  
  
"Pat calm down. As long as that Duelist Kingdom Tournament is going to happen we won't see the guy, and complaining won't do us any good," Paul said as they drove on. They finally reached the old apartment that the two used as more of a pad than anything. As they entered the lights turned on revealing a table stacked with old Duel Monsters cards. They had bought a lot of cards with their money and Patrick had worked hard for everything he got. His brother had gotten lucky and had a Red Eyes Black Dragon and Barrel Dragon. He was happy with the Summoned Skull and Beast of Talwar he had procured.  
  
"Looks like someone left us a message." Patrick said tiredly hitting the button on the message recorder.  
  
"Hey you two, we saw the match on the television! You guys were great, and I'm glad you guys fought as a team so well. Congratulations!" It was his parents. In their old age they had often not enough strength to make it to the actual Tournaments, so they watched from T.V. and taped the matches they were in. Tapes had accumulated as they had gotten into the game early enough to make it to the fifth annual regionals. They had just made it to the Tenth annual Tag Team Tournament, it had been ten years ago that they had started.  
  
"The usual congrats from our parents," Paul said as he went to the fridge pulling out a bottle of soda. Patrick nodded as he caught the bottle Paul tossed to him. Shortly afterwards the next message rolled around.  
  
"Hello, my name is Maximillion Pegasus, owner of Industrial Illusions. I congratulate you on your most recent victory, and I would like to offer you two a new job. As you know next week starts the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. On the Island are employees of my company that play Duel Monsters. These people are known as Eliminators. I have decided to hire you two as eliminators, and am currently sending a lawyer to you right now to work out the fine details. You will eliminate people around the Island for me thinning the pool of duelists and then will be pulled back to my private estate on the Island where you will get to watch the finals of our prestigious tournament. In return for your time and skills I will pay you $100,000 for each person you eliminate from the tournament, and full accommodations. I do hope you plan to sign on." With that the message ended. Both boys froze looking at the machine dumbly. They were shaken when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
They opened the door to see a man in a business suit standing a suitcase in hand. "Hi, I'm Jack Reed from Industrial Illusions. I believe you are the two people Pegasus is hiring for eliminators?" He said cheerfully stepping in.  
  
"Uh, yeah we're Patrick and Paul Smith," Patrick replied stuttering.  
  
The lawyer sat the suitcase on the dinner table opening it and setting out two papers next to each other then two pens on top of them. "I believe my benefactor has set out the rough draft of it, but here are the contracts for you to read. I can basically summarize the rules."  
  
"Rules?" Paul asked irritated as he sat down. Patrick closed the door.  
  
"Yes, every night at around midnight the eliminators are to report in with their bags of star chips. The star chips will be read to see which duelist you faced and the notes will compare to what we reported them in with. Then we will tally how many people each duelist eliminated setting up the scoreboard for the night. You will then go to bed and be free until noon, where you will have to go out to the field and compete to eliminate more duelists. Any questions?" He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, I have one," Patrick said softly.  
  
"Yes?" The lawyers asked.  
  
"What are the deck restrictions?" Patrick asked impatiently.  
  
"You are allowed any tournament legal cards in your duelist decks. And on the side you can even challenge other eliminators. This will allow you to "kill steal" as the others put it," The lawyers said putting on a pair of glasses looking at another copy of the contract.  
  
"I have a question," Paul said quickly.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Where do we sign?" 


	3. Dramatis Personae

Dramatis Personae Rags to Riches  
  
Patrick Smith: Protagonist. The story is told mainly from his perspective. One half of the American Tag Team Champions he forms the less playful half. Represents himself as the Beast of Talwar he often uses it to defeat opponents, but it has been a liability for him in the past.  
  
Paul Smith: Forms the other half of the current tag team champions. He is playful and not willing to compromise if it doesn't mean more fun for him. He often jokes and isn't above playing pranks when bored. He often strains his brother's sanity, but as often as he strains it he helps him keep it.  
  
Erica Greenwich: High ranking Duelist, she was one of the few female duelists hired by Pegasus. Nick named the Venus Flytrap she lures her victims into a false sense of security, and then obliterates them with a surgically placed strike, may have a closer connection to the brothers than they ever realized.  
  
Jeffery Pines: High ranking male duelist hired when spotted by Pegasus' agents. Hits hard and fast with strike and fade deck. He forms the other half of Paul's comedy act often also acting as the moral voice for the team should they ever find themselves led astray.  
  
You know the rest, so I'll give you a brief list of the characters you might see.  
  
Bandit Keith Maximillion Pegasus Joey Wheeler Yugi Moto Tea Gardner Tritan Taylor Mai Valentine Panic Para Dox Crochet  
  
And that closes the list. If any others pop up and I forgot to put them here, just ignore this thing. You should already know the cast anyways. Here goes Rags to Riches! 


	4. On Our Way

Chapter 1 On our way  
  
Paul sat watching the T.V. He always seemed to get up before his brother. Luckily for said brother it was a Sunday and as such had no work to go to. Both men had signed the contracts and Paul having no job had nothing to worry about. Patrick on the other hand was working retail at a local book store and probably should have called into work to get the week off.  
  
Finally the alarm in his brother's room went off again. With a growl coming from the room and a loud slap the alarm went back to being silent. Paul sighed as he went to the Kitchen to get himself another round of Pop tarts.  
  
"Pat you're going to have to get up eventually," Paul called out from the kitchen. A low growl was his only answer before Paul picked up his deck looking at it. He beamed at the red eyes and the barrel dragon before he put it back down. He thought for a second then smiled as he grabbed the keys to the Chevette.  
  
"Pat, I'm going out!" Paul yelled. He only got a grunt as a reply as he left.  
  
~*~  
  
"How much for the box?" Paul asked again.  
  
"It'll cost ya about hundred and twenty bucks," The man replied from behind his counter. Paul sighed handing over the credit card before he took the bag and left. He cautiously opened the door to see Patrick leaning back against the counter a bowl in his hands he was talking fast on the phone. Paul set the bag on the table after closing the door clearing his throat.  
  
"Hi Paul," Patrick said calmly. He finished the bowl and set it in the sink to be washed later. Inside were various posters and another pile of old Duel Monster cards. Paul chuckled as he thought about the pile. It was mostly useless cards and water rares. He put his deck on the table before he went through his binder.  
  
~*~  
  
"Looks like Paul got more cards," Patrick said softly.  
  
"So when do you leave for this fling of yours?" It was his boss accusing him as usual of trying to become some glorified game player.  
  
"Today in the afternoon, a boat is scheduled to leave San Francisco bay," He answered.  
  
"And how long will you be gone?" He asked again rapidly.  
  
"Probably a week, I'm taking my cell phone with me so if it takes longer I'll call you," Patrick replied almost exasperated.  
  
"If it takes longer than a week don't bother, you'll be fired," His boss replied bluntly.  
  
"So you're telling me if I take longer than a week this'll be my last paycheck?" Patrick asked carefully.  
  
"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying," His boss growled.  
  
"Then deal, if I'm not back in a week I'll just leave you a nice long message and we can part ways," Patrick replied grinning. Paul finally came out of the room with his deck. "Tooling as usual?" Patrick asked  
  
"Yep, oh I got us a box of boosters," Paul replied quickly pointing to the bag.  
  
"Us or for just you?" Patrick replied hesitantly.  
  
"Us," Paul replied quickly.  
  
"Ok, so I guess we hand each other cards we think the other can use?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Yup," Paul asked. They began to open the packs slowly looking at each card putting some face down in front of them tossing the others to each other or adding them to the pile on the card table. Then the debates began before long most of the cards had either been put into card binders, or put on the pile of cards with the others on the card table.  
  
"Last few," Patrick opening his next one. He gave a whoop of happiness then smiled.  
  
"What are you whooping about?" Paul asked bitterly.  
  
"I got a Cyber Jar!" Patrick smiled tossing the card over to Paul.  
  
"That's the one that dark holes right?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yup, then it makes both players draw five cards and special summon any monsters," Patrick continued to explain.  
  
"That'll go great with the Shadow Ghoul you own," Paul replied calmly.  
  
"Yeah and it could come in handy, if they get rid of my stuff I can make sure you don't get anything either," Patrick replied confidently. Paul opened his next one and jumped up shocked.  
  
"Oh my god!" He cried as he dropped the card on the table. Patrick looked at it.  
  
"Axe of Despair?" He replied confused.  
  
"Read it Patrick, just read it," Paul replied shakily.  
  
"Increase the attack of one monster by 1000 points. If axe of despair would be sent to the graveyard you may offer a monster in tribute to put it on top of owner's library," Patrick read slowly. He smiled nodding.  
  
"Like?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah that goes great in any deck," Patrick said eyeing it.  
  
"Too bad, it's going in mine," Paul replied slipping it in the middle of his deck. Patrick laughed slipping the cyber jar into his own.  
  
"Quick game?" Patrick asked.  
  
"How long before we have to be in San Francisco?" Paul asked.  
  
"A couple of hours, figure about an hours drive, enough time for one good game," Patrick said quickly.  
  
"You're on," Paul grinned evilly.  
  
~*~  
  
"First turn honors?" Patrick asked.  
  
"I get them," Paul replied. He played a card in defense mode then played three cards face down.  
  
"Playing defensive eh?" Patrick asked. He in turn dropped La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. (1800/1000) He attacked Paul's face down card and activated his giant rat. (1400/1450: When sent to the graveyard as result of a battle special summon one earth monster to the field with Attack less than 1500) Paul in turn played a Kojikocy in attack mode. Patrick Laughed until Paul drew his next card and played it. He played the Gaia Power raising Kojikocy to 2000 attack points, and then attacked La Jinn destroying him. (Patrick 1800/ Paul 2000)  
  
"Looks like someone needs to relearn how to play," Paul taunted.  
  
"Looks like someone needs to get ready for a beating!" Patrick responded dropping the Beast of Talwar (2400/2150). He attacked the Kojikocy dropping Paul lower. (Patrick 1800/Paul 1600) He then dropped two cards down. A gleam hit Paul's eye as he drew his next card.  
  
"I play one card in face down defense position," Paul said waiting for the attack he knew would come.  
  
"I activate the magic card I have played face down. The Malevolent Nuzzler," Patrick replied flipping the card face up. (Increase the monster equipped with this card by 700 attack. If this card would be sent to the graveyard you may pay 500 life points to put it on top of your deck instead.) "And I attack your face down card," he finished.  
  
Paul grinned ear to ear, "You just activated the Princess of Sorority! I mean Tsurugi."(900/700: when flipped deal 500 points direct damage to your opponent for each magic or trap card they have on the field)  
  
"Still the pervert," Patrick sighed as he took the hit hook line and sinker. (Patrick 800/ Paul 1600) Paul drew his next card then dropped it on the field in defense position. Patrick drew the change of heart card. He smiled, "It ends here. I play change of heart!"  
  
Paul grew nervous as Patrick took the Kojikocy he went through his magic and trap cards and smiled. "I activate the Just Desserts card! It's game over!" Paul cheered. (When flipped deal 500 points direct damage to your opponent for each monster they have on the field)  
  
Patrick sighed, "That card has saved your ass so many times."  
  
"I know isn't it great?" Paul smiled.  
  
"If it wasn't for that card I would have killed you!" Patrick growled.  
  
"And can't you believe it's the only one I own?" Paul replied laughing.  
  
"Lets go pack," Patrick replied lowly.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick parked the car at the docks sighing as he did so. He was nervous; apparently they weren't the only Eliminators from America to go to the tournament. As he got out of the car he put on the clip on shades to his glasses and stood tall, that is until Paul laughed at the motions.  
  
"That intimidation crap never works Pat, just be you," Paul said chuckling uncontrollably.  
  
"Yeah well first impressions can be tough," He said nervously. The men grabbed their bags and put their decks in their pockets. They walked forward looking for the Eliminator's boats and kept wandering till they eventually stopped to ask.  
  
"The Duelist Kingdom Eliminator boat? It's in the Southside dock. They wanted to keep it far away from the Duelist's boats so they won't find out. You guys are supposed to be hush hush," The sailor said pointing down the way they were going. They kept walking for what seemed like forever until they saw a small cruise liner. In front was a group of five people. Four men and a woman waited to get onboard the liner. Upon closer inspection it looked like the men were giving the woman wide berth.  
  
"Hello, I assume you two are the Tag Team Champions, what are you doing here?" One of the men said quickly.  
  
"We're Eliminators," Patrick replied. Paul merely nodded towards the woman before asking,  
  
"What's her story?"  
  
"Oh her? She's one of the top Female duelists in the United States, we only know she's called the Venus Flytrap," The man replied.  
  
"I'm guessing because she lures victims to her and defeats them?" Patrick asked.  
  
"More like pulverizes them, she's a pro tour player been around for awhile," The man replied nodding.  
  
Patrick offered his hand forward, "My names Patrick, what's yours?"  
  
"They call me Jeffery, I'm also one of the Eliminators," He replied with pride shaking the proffered hand.  
  
Paul spoke up, "I'm Paul, the other half of the Tag Team Champions."  
  
"Nice to meet you two, I saw the match last night and thought about how good a Just Desserts might do me," Jeffery spoke up.  
  
"What is it with everyone and that damn Just Desserts! Forget the damn card; there are better uses for your card space jeesh!" Patrick said fuming.  
  
"What's up with him?" Jeffery asked Paul.  
  
"He just lost because of that card. I wouldn't mention it for the rest of the trip," Paul replied softly.  
  
"All Aboard!" Came the cry of a sailor. A gang plank dropped down to them and they all grabbed their gear heading up it.  
  
"We're off to the Kingdom the wonderful Kingdom of Duels," Paul sang as they headed up it. The woman merely rolled her eyes glaring at the two of them sending a shiver up Patrick's spine.  
  
~*~  
  
It took them only a short while to find their cabins; both brothers' cabins were across from each other making it easy for them to talk strategy. The Venus Flytrap's cabin was on the deck below, it seems like she had her own space and the men were content to keep it that way. She could be often seen walking around the ship as they made their way to Pegasus' Island.  
  
"Man she's hot!" Paul exclaimed as they men gathered around. They had already been trading cards in the galley and a couple were already playing duels or tinkering with their decks.  
  
"Paul, when will you learn to not make an ass of yourself when referring to women," Patrick sighed putting his face in his hands.  
  
"The moment you become the Magic Champion," Paul replied calmly.  
  
"Figures you'd go and pick one of the hardest things," Patrick sighed.  
  
"She is cute though," Jeffery said.  
  
"Yeah I'll give you that, but it don't think we stand a chance gentleman," Patrick said plopping down on a table bench.  
  
"How so oh great one in the ways of women," Paul said sarcastically.  
  
"Rule of thumb the cuter they are the more likely they're taken," Patrick replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"This coming from experience I take it," Paul replied.  
  
"Shut up Paul," Patrick replied tersely.  
  
"It was a dinner party wasn't it? What was her name Monica?" Paul asked tauntingly.  
  
"Jessica," Patrick sighed in defeat. Jeffery could only laugh drawing the attention of the other Eliminators including the Flytrap. 


	5. If It Sounds too Good To Be True

Chapter 2 If it's too good to be true, it is.  
  
"Look there's the port!" Paul pointed at the Island that spanned before them. All the American duelists were at the bow of the boat watching as it came closer.  
  
"It's about time! I was starting to get seasick," Patrick said feeling the queasiness return. The other duelists laughed at the comment as he gripped the railing then his stomach. He went back to his room to begin packing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Holy cow look at that castle!" Jeffery shouted as they walked up the castle steps.  
  
"Looks like we're going to be well accommodated," Patrick replied smiling. The Venus Flytrap only brushed by them walking faster up the stairs her blonde hair trailing behind her.  
  
"Looks like someone is getting the brush off," Paul said laughing.  
  
"Yeah well let's just get inside there," Patrick mumbled as they approached. When they reached the door they saw a security guard in a black suit with an ear piece.  
  
"Names?" He said boredly.  
  
"Patrick Smith," Patrick replied.  
  
"Paul Smith," Paul said next.  
  
"Jeffery Pines," Jeffery said next. They were ushered in the castle where security guards directed the flow of eliminators. They eventually made it to a large courtyard filled with benches. Eliminators were talking in groups here and there with nothing major going on.  
  
A man with long white hair and a red suit walked to the podium at the front. Immediately the benches started filling as the eliminators sat in their seats.  
  
"Hello everyone, my name is Maximillion Pegasus. I have hired you to work in the tournament that starts tomorrow with the task of eliminating any duelists you might encounter. As simple incentive there will be a quota to meet every day," He started. Immediately a hand shot up in the air. Pegasus gave a frown, "Yes?"  
  
"What happens if we don't?" The voice belonging to the hand said. It sounded like an American duelist. Patrick shifted trying to see who it might be.  
  
"Ah, straight to the point, the fact of the matter is that I simply don't have enough room in this castle to give a room to everyone who I hired. The solution is to produce a quota that you must meet. If that quota is met then the keycards you will be given will open one of the many doors to actual rooms in this castle," He replied smiling.  
  
Patrick spoke up without raising his hands, "and the unlucky saps that don't?"  
  
"Ah, another man that cuts to the chase. They will be given a sleeping bag to sleep in this very courtyard. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this might cause. If you are unhappy you can leave on the ferry that leaves every evening to go to a port in Tokyo. From there you must come up with your own way home," Pegasus spoke calmly. The eliminators looked around at each other wondering if this was true.  
  
"So much for full accommodations," Paul grumbled. Pegasus went on to explain some more rules.  
  
"You are allowed to challenge duelists on the island anytime you see fit. They cannot back down from a challenge you give. They can wager you for any number of star chips they please, but if they lose they must surrender every last one of theirs to you," He continued on.  
  
"Not much room for error on this Island," Patrick muttered.  
  
"You must however never physically attack a duelist. Doing so will get you fired. This also applies to your fellow eliminators. If you assault an eliminator you will void the contract you signed to get onto this island," Pegasus replied sternly.  
  
"Pat, keep your temper alright?" Paul said jabbing him in the ribs. Patrick rubbed them nodding.  
  
"Four eliminators are my head Eliminators. As I call your names you will stand up. These people are allowed to challenge eliminators for their jobs. If you fail to defeat them or to continue my interest in you as a duelist you will be fired and leave on the ferry," Pegasus continued.  
  
"Great we have to keep our guard up even among co-workers," Patrick mumbled.  
  
"Panic," Pegasus called forth. The man known as Panic rose from his seat towards the front. He seemed out of place in the daylight wearing dark clothing and a ghostly appearance to him.  
  
"Para and Dox," Pegasus continued. In unison two men stood up. They were Asian and looked like twins. Both wore a Gi one in green and the other in Orange. Their bald heads shone brightly in sunlight.  
  
"And finally Erica Greenwich of America," Pegasus called out to the crowds. The Venus Flytrap rose confidently. "These people are your bosses so it would be best advised not to disturb them. They however only have the rights to challenge for your job. They will also be fighting to reach their own Quotas much higher than a normal eliminators quota," Pegasus finished his list.  
  
"Seems like he's harder on the top people," Paul mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, and who'd have thought our boss would have been watching us all this time," Patrick grumbled.  
  
"Lunch will be served everyday from one till three in the afternoon. That is the only time frame that you will be allowed reentry into the Castle. After three you will be forced out on your own. All duelists are to report in at Midnight to turn in their star chips and apply for rooms. At noon they must go out of the castle. That is all. If I need to talk to you again you will be notified by security. I have prepared a feast in your honor, and the cooks will bring it out here for you. You are free for the rest of today, and everyone will start without a room, so as to not start calls of favoritism," Pegasus finished his speech before leaving. The Eliminators began muttering and mumbling about the rules. Some complained about no rooms others were figuring out how to best get their insurance of a room.  
  
"Looks like we got our work cut out for us," Jeffery said standing up.  
  
"Yup, and if I'm not mistaken it looks like we have a problem on our hands," Patrick said.  
  
"What's that?" Paul asked dumbly.  
  
"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb are coming this way," Patrick said as Para and Dox made their way to them.  
  
Para walked up facing Patrick squarely before speaking, "It seems to me Pegasus is rash."  
  
Dox finished in a rhyme, "For here is proof he hired trash."  
  
Paul started to step forward but Patrick held him back instead looking down a second as if thinking before smiling and replying, "Yes it does seem he hired trash, so why don't the two of you go find a dumpster to sit the rest of the Tournament out in?"  
  
"Who are you that speaks like a dog?" Para began.  
  
"That has his mind clouded in a fog?" Dox finished.  
  
"He mistakes true talent for common trash," Para continued.  
  
"His brazen tongue shows this man Brash," Dox again completed the Rhyme.  
  
"His job now ticks upon a clock," Para and Dox said in unison.  
  
"For we are the brothers Para Dox," they finished.  
  
Patrick clapped, "Nice bit of poetry there boys. Now if you're going to duel me I have a request."  
  
Paul grinned as he couldn't help but jump at the opportunity, "And this stipulation you might like best." Patrick only chuckled.  
  
"You don't know who you're dealing with," Patrick started.  
  
"For we are the brothers Smith," Paul concluded.  
  
"To duel one you must duel us both," Patrick continued happy they were doing the rhyming well enough.  
  
"A tag team match you must approach," Paul continued.  
  
"Our might is worthy but are you?"  
  
"To face our test we dare you," Paul finished.  
  
Para and Dox both seemed angry. Para replied tersely, "Your terms we do but of course accept."  
  
"Both your jobs are placed on this bet," Dox finished glaring at them.  
  
Patrick dropped the silly rhyming games as he narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Your on punks, and when we're through with you, there wont be enough left to fill a matchbox." 


	6. Two Minds, One Deck

Chapter 3 Two minds, one deck.  
  
All the eliminators gathered around as the rectangular arena rose up. It was a flat steel grey surface cut into squares towards the middle. At each corner a dueling platform stood at ground level. Each Duelist took the corners closest to their partner, then waited as the field activated. A Two square by ten square field activated on each side, followed by life counters scrolling up to 2000 points.  
  
"You are people we do not trust," Para began.  
  
"The honors of first turn shall go to us!" Dox finished completing the rhyme again.  
  
"First my brother shall go," Para started.  
  
"Then the dog shall of course follow," Dox said pointing at Patrick. He merely narrowed his eyes even more reducing them to mere slits.  
  
"Then he shall take his turn," Para pointed to Dox.  
  
"Followed by the puppy which we spurn," Dox finished.  
  
"Stop the rhyming crap and start dueling by the time you finish explaining the rules, which we already know. I could have grandchildren," Patrick snapped.  
  
~*~  
  
Pegasus watched from his tower at the arena below. He could see the anger burning in Patrick and his Brother, and the wounded pride of the Chinese brothers. It would be an entertaining match to say the least. He could already see Patrick going through his deck list to come up with an invincible combo with his brother.  
  
"Very clever boys, both decks are strong on their own, but together you form a strong team as well. I never would have thought that one deck could come from two people," He mused to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick drew his starting hand and bit back the cry of laughter. His hand was near perfect. He looked at Paul and nodded. Paul gave a thumbs up. Para then took his turn. He dropped a card in defense mode. Patrick then smiled.  
  
"This will be the start of a long match for you boys," He replied grinning ear to ear. "I drop one card in defense mode and two cards face down. Then I pass the torch to your brother," He said finishing his turn.  
  
Dox looked at the glowing square before Patrick before smiling, "I think this man has pulled a bluff."  
  
Para looked at Dox, "Do you have a monster big enough?"  
  
"Watch and see as I drop this," Dox replied.  
  
"Sanga of Thunder is dropped and attacks with his Fist," Dox ended the rhyme.  
  
"And you activated my Witch of the Black Forest," Patrick said, "Thanks to you I get a creature out of my deck with a defense of 1500 or less."  
  
"He didn't bluff," Para said in shock Dox for once kept quiet and merely nodded.  
  
Paul laughed as he drew his next card, "I play the Judge Man in attack mode and two cards face down."  
  
Para drew his next card and smiled, "These foolish games shall now end. I summon Kazejin!"  
  
Paul looked at Patrick worried. Patrick merely smiled amused.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, now I see," Pegasus said aloud to no one in particular. He grinned,"Bold move for a player such as himself, and he already is ready to use it."  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick held his hand over his deck for a second and closed his eyes. He had a little known belief that every deck had a spirit once it was created. Some spirits were strong others weak, it was entirely up to the creator of the deck. Patrick didn't like to admit that he always was hesitant about destroying a deck. That's why he had so many on a shelf. Taking a deep breath he drew his next card and smiled. He had nourished the deck for so long; the deck now had nourished him with the right cards.  
  
"I drop one card in defense mode and end my turn," Patrick said.  
  
Dox looked at Patrick in a curious manner before he drew his next card, "These foolish games are at the end I now drop the mighty Suijin!"  
  
"We now play the card Polymerization to summon the almighty Gate Guardian!" Both brothers said pointing at their new creation. Paul again looked nervously at his brother.  
  
"Pat, that's a hard creature to kill," Paul said.  
  
"Yes it is now see our might," Para spat.  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Dox said pointing at Patrick.  
  
"Just bring it!" Patrick shouted.  
  
"Gate Guardian, Elemental forces attack destroys that Judge Man!" Dox shouted. A rush of energy shot towards Paul's monster.  
  
"Activate magic! Go Rush Recklessly!" Paul shouted. Suddenly the Judge man shot forward trying a feeble attack; the Gate Guardian easily destroyed the Judge.  
  
"Even with your magic trick," Para began.  
  
"You still are no match for this!" Dox finished. The judge man let out a death cry before the smoke cleared, leaving the gate guardian standing ominously. (Pat & Paul 1700/ Para and Dox 2000)  
  
Paul drew his next card and groaned, "One monster in defense mode."  
  
Para looked over at Patrick, "You are stupid brash Americans, now we will finish you and end this game quickly! Gate Guardian, attack the monster in defense mode!" The energy once again surged forth from the guardian rushing at Patrick.  
  
"This match is about to explode," Patrick shouted in glee. A mechanical Jar floated in front of him taking the blow. "You've just activated Cyber Jar! All monsters on the field are destroyed. Now we must draw five cards," He said cockily. He set his hand aside. "Any monsters you find in those five cards are immediately summoned to the field. You choose if they start defensively or offensively." He bit back another cry of joy. "I now summon to the field the Beast of Talwar!"  
  
"And I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Paul cried triumphantly. They nodded to each other.  
  
"I summon one in defense," Para said.  
  
"I have no choice but to draw and rest," Dox said finishing in the rhyme.  
  
"I now start my turn," Patrick replied smiling, "I draw one card, and then drop the Summoned Skull!"  
  
"Nice one Pat, you pull that with the Witch?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yes I did," Patrick beamed, "I then give the Beast of Talwar Malevolent Nuzzler and begin an offensive strike of my own. Beast of Talwar, slash of Talwar attack!" The Beast of Talwar gave a mighty battle cry as it surged forward. It immediately put both swords in front of it and slashed outwards cleaving the monster in half.  
  
"My wall shadow!" Para cried.  
  
"The first of many trust me," Patrick replied. He then waited. Dox drew a card. He smiled. "I play Reborn the Monster on Sanga. Then end my turn."  
  
Paul smiled as he drew another card. It was going well for them. "I play my own Reborn the monster. I reborn Judge man and put the Axe of Despair card on my Red Eyes. Raising it to 3400 I attack Sanga!"  
  
"No!" Patrick cried. The Dragon rushed ahead and swung only to meet a wall of electricity.  
  
"You fool, Sanga stops your dragons Attack," Dox yelled.  
  
"And that ends your turn," Patrick grumbled.  
  
Para drew a card then sighed, "One card in defense mode."  
  
Patrick looked at Paul. "Time to get busy," He said as he drew his next card.  
  
"I play the Witches apprentice (550/400). All Dark monsters have raised their attack 500 Points, including herself. I then attack with the beast of Talwar! Strike of Talwar!" The beast once again destroyed another monster before standing in front of his master.  
  
Paul watched in awe before he shook his head, "Alright we got them on the ropes."  
  
Dox looked angrily at him, "You forget the almighty Sanga! Sanga, Electric Jolt Attack!"  
  
"And you forgot that Earth monsters have a bonus against Thunder Type Monsters! Your attack fails! Its now my turn, I draw a card and Attack your dazed Sanga with Judge Man, Final Judgment Attack!" The judge man raised its hefty club and bashed Sanga into small bits before returning to Paul's side. (P & P 1700/ P & D 1600)  
  
~*~  
  
"Clever boys, already figuring out the boards, I suppose they were a good last minute addition. Very entertaining, what will they come up with next?" Pegasus smirked as he watched the battle rage on.  
  
~*~  
  
Para stood in shock as Sanga was destroyed. "I play Dark Hole destroying all monsters," He said glumly.  
  
"My turn," Patrick said grimly. The dark hole wasn't what he planned for. He looked at his hand, 'One mirror force, a witch's apprentice and La Jinn. Looks like I'm going to have to go limited offense,' he thought quickly.  
  
"I play one card face down, and I play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!" He then ended his turn quickly.  
  
"I play one card in defense mode," Dox said.  
  
Paul drew his next card and immediately played it. "I drop the master of machines Barrel Dragon!"  
  
Para looked at his hand then at his brother, "Their forces are strong."  
  
"And we are weak," Dox returned.  
  
"The choice we face is now bleak," Para continued.  
  
"Surrender now we cannot do," Dox returned.  
  
"That my brother is also true," Para replied sadly. He drew his next card grimly. "One card in defense mode," he said ending his turn.  
  
Patrick drew his next card, 'Painful Choice, I think this will do nicely.'  
  
"I play the magic card painful choice. I choose Dox to select one card from the five I will choose out of my deck to go to my hand, the rest will go to the graveyard," Patrick replied. He then set facedown on the board Spear Cretin, Shadow Ghoul, Magician of Faith, Bistro Butcher, and Witch's Apprentice.  
  
Dox pondered the cards for a little while before choosing hastily, "Take this one!" The spear cretin immediately lit up. Patrick picked it up before placing the rest in the graveyard.  
  
"I play one card in defense mode," Patrick said calmly.  
  
Dox drew his card and sighed, "One monster in defense mode."  
  
Paul looked at his hand then said, "I activate bombardment, I flip a coin three times." A virtual coin flipped landing on heads, "One more heads and a monster goes bye-bye." The coin flipped going tails. Pat griped the side tentatively before he smiled, it was another heads. "Barrel Dragon, Bombardment attack!" The monster never stood a chance as all three barrels pummeled it down. Para drew his next card, and then ended his turn in a sigh of defeat.  
  
"I draw my card," Patrick said softly. He smiled as the last piece of the puzzle fit into place. ", and play my Reborn the Monster! I get back my Beast of Talwar and cause him to attack you directly Dox! Beast of Talwar, Talwar Absorption attack!" The beast stepped forward and stopped, holding out its swords as a fine mist began to draw off from the podium that held Para finally the mist stopped as both of the Para Dox brothers lost their remaining life points. Patrick lowered his platform saying, "That my friend is the reason why we made Tag Team Champions. Don't you ever question our skills again." With that he walked to a table and grabbed food, much to the awe of the other Eliminators.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bravo, good show Mr. Smith. I shall have to see how your cunning stands up to me. That was a brilliant last move, destroying them with that devastating attack. As for your brother, I sense growth in him since we last met. You two will make fine Eliminators," He said grinning. He sipped the glass of wine before turning to the portrait. "Cynthia, it has begun, soon I will have you back in my arms and we can pick up right where we left off," He said to the portrait. Every day he looked at it wondering if he could get the souls he needed to return her from the grave. 


	7. The First Night

A/N: I know that this is short, keep in there this is a transition to the tournament. From here on out I try to fit in at least one duel per chapter. Most of the chapter names will be the name of that duel, a couple are named for the main point of the chapter. Just hang in there!  
  
Chapter 4 The first night  
  
"Here are your sleeping bags. They will keep you warm until morning when you can start working to get your rooms," A security guard said shoving the bags at Patrick. Patrick barely restrained the retort he had ready before he went back to the others.  
  
"Stupid security, wish they'd just do their job and shut the hell up," Patrick grumbled. Paul took his bag wisely not asking for an explanation. Jeffery looked at him quizzically but decided to go with his better judgment. They set up their sleeping bags quickly without much trouble. "This is going to be just like our first camping trip huh Paul?"  
  
"You mean when me and Dad moved into the car because you were snoring so loudly?" Paul quipped.  
  
Jeffery only laughed as Patrick retorted, "Yeah well I never threw my toothpaste out of the tent because I was afraid of the bears!"  
  
"Low blow Patrick lets just go to sleep," Paul muttered. Jeffery was near hysterics.  
  
"Excuse me, but can I join you guys?" a female voice cut through the laughter. All the men immediately tensed up. Patrick was the first one to look up from where he was crouching to see the Venus Flytrap standing there holding a rolled up sleeping bag.  
  
"Um, yeah sure, we were going to turn in for the night anyways," Patrick stammered. Paul only nodded.  
  
"Thanks, the others guys can't seem to get past gawking. It really stinks to be one of the only female eliminators on this Island," She sighed unrolling her bag.  
  
"Uh really? I thought he would have hired more since they seem to do better under pressure," Patrick said quickly. His confidence was growing but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.  
  
"You'd think that, but in reality he's just as much a pig as my ex- boyfriend," She grumbled.  
  
"Your ex-boyfriend? You aren't with anyone?" Patrick asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, we broke up about a month ago. He's probably in this tournament knowing him," She said kicking off her shoes before entering the sleeping bag.  
  
"Who is the guy?" Paul asked.  
  
"Just a jerk that I don't ever want to see again," She said cutting off further questions. "How about you guys, you got any attachments?"  
  
Paul laughed in spite of himself, "Me and Pat haven't had an 'attachment' yet. It's scaring our parents too; only thing they have left to blame it on is our gaming."  
  
"Nice job dueling Para and Dox by the way," She grinned. Both men blushed and turned away to hide it. "How about you.sorry I don't know your name."  
  
"Jeffery, I'm married, been married for about a year. Met my wife at our regionals," He replied.  
  
"How romantic," she cooed.  
  
"How perfect," Patrick replied. He was in his bag eyes closed.  
  
"Where do you come up with that assessment?" The Venus Flytrap replied.  
  
"It takes one to put up with one," Patrick replied. He tipped his hat so it covered his face.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She replied again. It was getting to be an interrogation.  
  
"In our circles many of my friends have said it takes a Gamer to put up with a Gamer. It's that simple, didn't think it needed any extra qualifiers," Patrick replied.  
  
"That is simply the most unfair assessment of the female creature I have ever heard!" she retorted turning to face him.  
  
"Prove me wrong, I'd be interested to hear about a girl who did no game playing what-so-ever have a healthy relationship where she did not feel that the games were getting in the way of the relationship," Patrick replied. The hat still did not move from its perch as he waited in silence.  
  
"Well, um that's easy my friend dated a Gamer and.." She was abruptly cut off.  
  
"Dated? That's past tense what happened?" Patrick said dissecting her argument.  
  
"Well they weren't meant for each other that's simple," She replied.  
  
"Well if they weren't meant for each other then that mean there is an external explanation, what was it?" Patrick replied.  
  
The Venus Flytrap looked down for a second before she replied, "He played too many games.." She replied grumpily.  
  
"The prosecution rests," Patrick replied. Jeffery and Paul were chuckling much to her annoyance.  
  
"Alright, so that was a bad example, let me think I can come up with another," She replied off balance.  
  
"Take as much time as you want, I'm resting," Patrick said. He rolled over putting his hat next to him.  
  
"You just enjoy your little victory I'll prove you wrong yet," She mumbled before they all went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day they woke up to find they were once again being filed into the building. Tiredly they rolled up their sleeping bags and walked over to where the duelists were gathering.  
  
"So what's going on?" Patrick managed to choke out in his morning haze.  
  
A security guard held up his hands before answering his question unknowingly, "My name is Crochet. I am the head of security on this Island. This room is the Eliminator's Den. On that wall you will see an electronic board; on that board is your name. Next to your name will be a number and Letter. The letter is consistent with your world wide duelist ranking. If you are unsure of your ranking a tally of your win loss record can be found at the computer. Simply enter your Name and Country of origin. The number is a room number. To treat everyone fairly your room will correspond with your rank going into this tournament, and will change accordingly with your victories."  
  
"Nice, genius here just told us where we get to sleep if we meet quota," Patrick muttered.  
  
"There will also be a tally of win/losses on the board next to another number. That number is the number of Star chips you have. On the board it will show the number of Star chips needed per day to obtain a room. Next to the total is the number earned per day," Crochet continued to drone on. Paul yawned causing an epidemic of yawns to go unchecked through the room.  
  
"You will turn in your star chips to the collector after entering your room number. This will produce a card if you succeed in meeting the quota. The card will fit into a reader allowing you access to the room until noon the next day. The card is kept in the reader and will be retrieved while you work for your star chips. Any questions?"  
  
There were none as Patrick grumbled, "Stupid lying bastard, he had enough rooms he just wants to create competition to get rooms."  
  
"I'm sure there is a good explanation Patrick," Jeffery replied patting his shoulder.  
  
"Damn Skippy there better be one," Patrick grumbled. The Venus Flytrap disappeared from beside them as Patrick and Paul walked up to the boards. "Lets see, we are rank...C?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that disqualification dropped you down some, I'm rank C but I'm only behind you by a couple of wins," Paul responded.  
  
"Let's work at getting rank 'B' at this place, while we can," Patrick said softly.  
  
"Hey at least we aren't rank 'F' that's bottom of the barrel," Paul said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, at least we get points for every 'A' Rank duelist we defeat. Isn't it triple points for high rankers?" Patrick asked.  
  
Paul nodded, "'A' ranks is a three point victory, and 'B' ranks is a two point victory at this point."  
  
"Whatever lets get to work, we have a bunch of momma's boys to teach the lessons of true dueling," Patrick responded.  
  
"Bro, you know I hate it when you talk like that," Paul said grinning.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because, then you start to grow on me," Paul said grinning wider. Patrick only grabbed his deck heading out into the sunlight, and out of the castle. 


	8. The First Rule of Dueling

Chapter 5 The first rule of Dueling  
  
"I play a Shinning friendship," The kid cried out as he slapped the card on the dueling station.  
  
"Kid, first rule of this game; think before you play anything," Paul replied.  
  
"What do you know about dueling?" The kid barked back. Paul held back the nasty retort before he played his next card.  
  
"I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and then attack your shining idiot dealing 1000 damage to you, ending the match," Paul said. The star chips quickly joined the other amassing in his pockets. "Now I wonder how Patrick is doing."  
  
~*~  
  
"I play just desserts, dropping you down to a sickly 500 life points!" The man cried out.  
  
Patrick looked at his hand; this wasn't how it was supposed to work. The man was playing a very annoying direct damage deck. The key to him winning was using Labyrinth Walls to protect him, and then dealing damage with cards like his brother's Princess of Tsurugi and Just Desserts. He drew his next card, Solemn Judgment. "I play one card face down, and I play a monster in defense mode," He said. He had played the Judgment, he had also played a card that might help him, Witch of the Black Forest.  
  
"I now offer my monster to Share the Pain, forcing you to sacrifice one of your monsters!" The man cried out again.  
  
'Right into my trap,' Patrick thought. "That activates Witch of the Black Forest, allowing me a monster with defense of 1500 or less." 'Now for cyber jar," He thought as he put it into his hand.  
  
"Since you have nothing to your name other than that card face down, I can't attack yet, but trust me it'll be an impressive show of force," The man taunted.  
  
'You keep thinking that,' Patrick thought as he drew his next card. It was a Witch's apprentice. "I play one card in defense mode," Patrick said dropping the cyber jar, "Then end my turn."  
  
"Useless, I play the sword and shield! My labyrinth walls are 3000 attack creatures now!" Patrick fought the urge to activate the solemn judgment; he needed this to get off normally. "Then I attack your Face Down monsters!"  
  
Patrick bit back the cheer as he waited. The wall rushed his monster then the Cyber Jar appeared.  
  
"A CYBER JAR? NO!" The man bit back. It was almost game over he just needed to trust his deck now.  
  
"Draw Five Cards now, then special summon any monsters in those five to the field," Patrick ordered. Patrick finally gave out a hoot of joy as he dropped his two heavy hitters with two Witches apprentices, leaving the last card to drop into his hand.  
  
"No! I have nothing to stop that." The man cried out as he frantically searched his magic and Trap Cards. He then gave a wicked grin,"I activate Just Desserts! You're dead."  
  
"Yes I would be," Patrick replied calmly.  
  
"Would be?" The man replied quizzically.  
  
"Yes I would be if I hadn't activated this trap card, Solemn Judgment," Patrick replied.  
  
"What's it do?" The man asked shifty eyed.  
  
"I pay half my life points to negate a summon, magic, or trap," Patrick smiled replying.  
  
"NO! You just took my last hope," He screamed.  
  
"Draw," Patrick commanded. The man drew a card then sighed in defeat.  
  
"My turn?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Yes," The man bitterly replied.  
  
"I play the third witch's apprentice from my hand and kill you. Talwar Absorption Attack!" Patrick said breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
The man broke down as he handed over the Star Chips before running off. Patrick merely put them in his pocket smiling, "I think that wraps it up for today." He then turned to walk back to the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
Paul was walking when he saw Patrick heading in. He smiled as he rushed over.  
  
"Hey Pat! Did you do well today?" Paul asked playfully.  
  
"Yeah I beat a direct damage deck today, lets go in I'm ready to turn in my star chips," Patrick said sighing. They were ready to head in when they heard a scream.  
  
"You-"Paul was abruptly cut off.  
  
"I heard it too, over there," Patrick said pointing. They both ran to find Panic dragging a younger child to a dueling arena. Paul had to restrain Patrick as he started to go into the clearing his hands twitching violently.  
  
"Let's just wait till after the duel. Then Panic can't hide," Paul said quietly.  
  
Patrick gave a growl before he backed up leaning against a tree. Panic began the duel swiftly.  
  
"I play the Castle of Dark Illusions child," Panic began. Immediately the castle appeared and a dark mist came over the field making it hard to see what panic was doing.  
  
"I play the all seeing white tiger," The child said in fear.  
  
"A weak monster for a weak duelist, I play a monster which you will only see when it eventually attacks," Panic replied. Patrick narrowed his eyes as he watched the duel continued. In the end Panic attacked with an impossibly large Fiend destroying the kid. After Panic had taken his star chips Patrick surged into the clearing. Panic turned to walk away bumping right into Patrick nearly causing him to fall in shock. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"I came from the forest; I heard someone scream and checked it out. I'm giving you a warning.." Patrick growled. He grabbed Panic and shoved him hard into the face of the cliff. He was still holding onto Panic's jacket when he continued, "If I ever find out you attacked another duelist to force them into a duel with you I will personally kick your ass where Pegasus will never know."  
  
"You can't touch me Smith. If you do it's your job!" Panic spat back.  
  
"First rule of dueling, if your opponent knows what's coming you can never beat them. Who ever said I'd do it during this tournament?" Patrick said giving a wicked grin. He released Panic leaving his hands up to show them to Panic.  
  
"You can't scare me Smith; you're a bad duelist and a weak person. That's why you had to cheat to get to the semi finals of your regionals!" Panic said. Silence reigned as the words echoed in all three peoples' minds.  
  
Paul looked at Patrick terrified, but Patrick only raised his hand up ready to strike. Panic looked at him expectantly. Then Patrick rasped, "You ever mention the semi-finals again, and I will personally make your time on this Island a living hell. You have no idea what happened, and until you do you can shut your damn mouth."  
  
Patrick then turned and walked by Paul, who dumbly looked from Patrick to Panic then back again. He then started running to catch up with Patrick as they made their way to the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick walked into the dueling den and carefully placed his Star Chips in the collector. A small card slipped out of the machine with a room number on it. He looked at the board to see his ranking was still "C". With a light string of curses he turned to leave.  
  
"Hey Pat wait up!" Jeffery called out.  
  
Patrick gave out a low groan," What do you want Jeffery?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask how your day was.." Jeffery said softly.  
  
"Going good until I watched Panic duel, now if you excuse me..." Patrick left the Den. Paul walked in shortly afterwards and deposited his chips.  
  
Paul turned to Jeffery, "I don't think you should bug him. He nearly tore off Panic's head."  
  
"He nearly attacked our boss?" Jeffery said in shock.  
  
Yeah, so just let him cool off," Paul said quickly. Jeffery shrugged then asked,  
  
"Wanna play for fun then?"  
  
"Yeah let's duel," Paul said leading him to a table. 


	9. Smith vs Keith Round 1

Chapter 6 Smith vs. Keith Round 1  
  
"Let's meet up for lunch around two okay?" Paul said.  
  
Patrick grunted, "Yeah, but I still haven't seen Keith yet."  
  
"Drop it Pat, you wont get your name cleared," Paul said.  
  
"Just you wait," Patrick said as he grabbed his gauntlet and headed out the door.  
  
"I hate it when you say that," Paul grumbled as he and the other eliminators left.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick walked around the fields before he sighed. He had gotten some duels but they were coming few and far between. At least the quotas were starting to drop again. After three days of torturous trials Pegasus had begun to see the duelists leaving in droves and started lowering the quotas.  
  
"You'd figure I'd have a better chance of seeing that jerk," Patrick said as he kicked a rock. He sighed before he heard a voice,  
  
"Another loser falls to my genius. You'd figure they'd get smarter as they survived."  
  
Patrick stiffened. He knew that voice anywhere and as he entered the grove he saw a man hand over star chips to a man in a red, white, and blue jacket wearing a bandana in a resemblance of the American flag. A hot anger flooded through his veins as he saw him. "Keith," He growled.  
  
"Huh? Who's asking for the Card Professor?" Bandit Keith said looking around before stopping on Patrick. "Well if it isn't the cheater," Keith said taunting Patrick.  
  
"Well if it isn't the guy that can be beaten by kids!" Patrick retorted resisting the urge to attack Bandit Keith.  
  
"Watch your mouth dweeb no one talks to Bandit Keith like that!" Bandit growled.  
  
"I'm using my powers as an Eliminator to challenge you to a duel Bandit Keith. You can't back down. We settle this once and for all! Make your wager," Patrick said coldly.  
  
"Well dweeb, you don't seem to understand that in order to duel me I need a duelist gauntlet," Keith taunted holding up both hands. Both were bare of the gauntlet that Patrick had come to recognize. He looked around the clearing to see four other people.  
  
"So you're going to get your chips and gauntlet from a duelist you beat? Figures make yourself safe by putting others on the line for you. Which idiot you going to throw at me?" Patrick said meeting Bandit Keith's eyes behind his shades.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably before he called over the kid in the group, "This guy can take you. He has the perfect deck to counter yours!"  
  
"A light deck; tell me you didn't give him your old one. That thing hasn't been updated in ages!" Patrick said groaning. The deck may have the things that can bring him down, but he had grown so much it wouldn't be a problem.  
  
"Yup dweeb and I hope you enjoy it, because after this he'll be at ten!" Bandit Keith said proudly. The kid went to his duelist station and placed his deck face down. Patrick went to his own before he placed his own deck down.  
  
"Don't fail me spirit. It's time to show Keith who's the boss!" Patrick whispered.  
  
"It's go time!" The kid shouted. "First turn honors are mine, because I'm the defending duelist." He played a card in defense mode while Bandit Keith watched him.  
  
"Remember the strategy and you can't go wrong. Get out all three and he's toast!" Keith shouted to his lackey. The kid turned and nodded before he dropped a card face down.  
  
"Your turn!" The kid said scathingly, like he was taunting him. Patrick shrugged it off.  
  
"Ok kid, but next time you should think twice before talking strategy out loud because." Patrick said as he laid a card in attack mode, "Bistro butcher in attack mode! Attack that face down monster. Crazy Benihana attack!" The butcher obeyed tossing the unfortunate robot up in the air and slicing it up into fine pieces before jumping back holding its knives in anticipation for its next meal.  
  
"Oh no. whatever shall I do?" The kid said mockingly. He drew his next card before playing it, "I play the ultimate offering card for five hundred life points I can summon an extra monster to the field. I drop one Hoshiningen, and then pay five hundred points to drop the second! Your dark monsters are so afraid of the light they are losing power as I speak. Hoshiningen shooting star attack!" The Hoshiningen attacked by speeding forward and smashing the already weakened butcher into oblivion. Patrick covered himself as the wind swept over the field and the smoke cleared. (Patrick 1500, Kid 1500)  
  
"Nice move kid, at least it was honorable. However I know I too can use that nifty card of yours. I drop the Witches apprentice. She's just like your Hoshiningen, only she powers up the dark monsters and weakens the light. Then I pay five hundred of my life points to drop the Beast of Talwar! Beast of Talwar, Strike of Talwar attack!" The beast rushed forward and cleaved the obnoxious star in half with both blades raising the Talwar to 2500 attack. (Patrick 1000, 600)  
  
"Kid, remember your stall card!" Keith shouted. The kid nodded before drawing his next card. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Swords of revealing light! You can't attack for three turns!" Swords struck the ground before Patrick's creatures making them back up in fear of their light.  
  
"Recent addition, but still not enough Keith," Patrick said before he placed his hand on the panel and took a deep breath. If ever I needed a good draw now's the time. He drew his next card and smiled.  
  
"I play one card face down and end my turn," Patrick said mysteriously.  
  
"First turn for swords," The kid said dully before he drew a card and placed it face down. "Your turn," He said mocking him again.  
  
Patrick drew his next card. Better save the summoned skull for later. He then passed his turn on.  
  
"Second turn for swords at the end of your next turn you can attack," The kid said dully. He drew his next card and grew excited. "But before you do I play wing weaver!" (2750/2400)  
  
"Nice card, too bad it's going down hard soon," Patrick said calmly. The kid sneered at him before passing his turn. Patrick drew his next card and played it in defense mode. He then switched all his cards into defense mode. "I end my turn dissipating the swords," He said calmly. The sword left leaving his creatures back in their original dark care.  
  
"I draw for my turn and have Wing Weaver attack that stupid Beast of Talwar. Wing Weaver, Shining light attack!" The kid cried. The Weaver rose high up and focused its energy before firing a beam of intense light at his Beast obliterating it.  
  
"That's the way to do it kid!" Keith called up to him. Patrick only smiled before he realized it was starting to get dark and his cards couldn't be seen. Irritated he turned his hat backwards fashion.  
  
"Hey Ash!" The kid called out.  
  
Patrick looked around, were there more observers? He shrugged before he drew his card which was malevolent nuzzler.  
  
"Hey Ash!" The kid called again. Patrick looked over at his opponent.  
  
"Who you talking to?" He asked confused.  
  
"You, so Ash where's your Pikachu?" The kid taunted. Bandit and his cronies hunched over in laughter as red hot anger fueled Patrick's mind. He realized what the kid had wanted to go for. Insult him then finish him off with the Wing Weaver.  
  
"Well kid, you want Pikachu? Here's Pikachu! He slammed the Summoned Skull on the platform. "And he's got a mean streak, Malevolent nuzzler!" The summoned skull went up 700 points. "And now I finish you off kid! Pikachu, Lighting Obliteration attack!" The summoned skull roared and shot electricity down on the Wing Weaver obliterating it. (Patrick 1000/ Kid 150)  
  
"I draw my card and Flip Immortal of thunder! Raising my life points 2000!" The kid yelled in relief. "Then I drop Wing weaver! And attack your Witches apprentice!"  
  
"Last mistake you'll ever make kid. You may have been a gambler, and I usually admire that, but in this case I only got pity for you.Mirror Force!"  
  
The kid paled as he saw the blast reflect back from the Witch to his monsters destroying them all. Patrick grinned as the kid's life points went into the negatives. "Why am I dead?" the kid cried.  
  
"Your immortal of thunder. While it does give life, when it dies it also takes it. You gained 2000 points, but lost 3000 points to him when mirror force destroyed them all," Patrick answered. He hit the button on his console and robotic arms seized the kid's ankles. "That's to make sure you can't run. Now pay what you owe!" Patrick spat.  
  
Keith looked over at Patrick and saw a cold look on his face. He shivered before he turned to the kid, "You lost shrimp. You're outta my gang. If you can't win then you're a loser!" He then grabbed his other cronies and walked off. Patrick walked up to the kid and took off the kid's gauntlet collecting the star chips.  
  
"Hey Keith!" Patrick shouted.  
  
Bandit Keith turned around, "What dweeb?"  
  
"Catch!" Patrick shouted chucking the glove at Keith. Keith side stepped it before walking on.  
  
"I know better than to take anything from you. Who knows what filth I'd get on myself wearing that thing," Keith called over his shoulder as he walked away. Patrick slammed the release button on the kid who ran off crying.  
  
"You were pretty hard on the kid," A female voice came from behind him. He punched the side of the duelist arena before it sank below the ground. He finally turned and found himself face to face with the Venus Flytrap.  
  
"Yeah, well he should have picked better company and a better deck," Patrick grumbled before he moved on.  
  
"What on earth did Bandit Keith ever do to deserve your anger, and more importantly what did the kid do?" She asked.  
  
"Listen, whatever your name is-" Patrick was abruptly cut off.  
  
"My name is Erica, and remember, I hold your job in my hands!" She snapped at him.  
  
"Fine Erica, listen Keith took away something from me along time ago. I'm sure you've heard about me all over that damn network putting out tapes of the duel I was caught cheating in and the tapes that were questionable. I'm banned from entire leagues because of that bastard and until I clear my name anyone associated with him is on my hit list. So excuse me if I'm a bit harsh. I thought eliminators had to be occasionally," Patrick snapped before he walked on. She heard it all in silence.  
  
"I'm going to escort you back, you're done for the night," Erica growled.  
  
"And if I refuse?" Patrick replied.  
  
"You face me for your job and all your star chips," Erica countered.  
  
"Well then, ladies first," Patrick said tightly gesturing for her to go ahead.  
  
"No assholes first here," Erica growled. Patrick merely inhaled sharply and walked before her. 


	10. Two Bodies, One Bed

Chapter 7  
Two people, one bed  
  
It had been two days since the night Patrick finished off one of Bandit Keith's cronies, and the story had spread causing mixed emotions. Some people admired his stand against him while others thought he just wanted to get the man back for proving he was a cheater. Patrick usually found his table empty from that night on except for his brother and Jeffery, Jeffery still didn't know the truth but believed Patrick when he said he didn't cheat.  
  
Patrick had turned in his star chips for the night and was resting on the couch in the main room leading to the bed room. His deck was on the clear glass table before him and his hat was tilted over his eyes. He nearly dozed off when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
Patrick got up with a groan before he opened the door to see Erica standing there. Another groan issued from his lips before he motioned for her to enter. She entered cautiously until he closed the door. Patrick just went back to sitting on the couch before he finally spoke, "Come to lecture me about my dueling habits again?"  
  
"Actually I came to ask you a favor," Erica said dropping her head looking down at the carpet.  
  
"A favor?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight," She said softly.  
  
He looked down for a second before something occurred to him, "So why do you need to stay with me? I thought your room was much better than mine?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," She said crossing her arms uncomfortably.  
  
"You didn't meet your quota did you?" Patrick said getting up. It finally clicked in his head.  
  
"Fine, yes I didn't make my quota. Are you happy?" She snapped. Patrick only put up his hands defensively.  
  
"I just wanted why out of all the eliminators you chose me. Especially considering you seem to have some beef with me. Don't think I didn't notice you brushing me off," Patrick said still keeping his hands up.  
  
She turned around facing the window in his room. He sat back down waiting expectantly. "Listen, can I stay or not?" She said sitting next to him.  
  
"Yes you can," Patrick said. He then felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He jumped a foot in the air pushing himself away from her.  
  
"What? You don't like me?" She said coyly.  
  
"That was never in question," Patrick said moving on the end of the couch. "I just want to know why so friendly?"  
  
She moved herself on top of him looking him in the eyes, "Why? Well we're sharing a bed aren't we?"  
  
"Umm, you can have the bed," He stuttered. He really would have loved to have shared the bed, but his brother would have blabbed and then his parents would have murdered him on the spot.  
  
"Do you mean it?" She said looking him in the eyes. "You're serious." She said as she backed off him blushing.  
  
"Did you think I would take advantage of you?" Patrick asked frowning.  
  
"It's just that-" She was cut off by him.  
  
"Just what? The guys you've been dating have been jerks? Sorry, that doesn't cut it with me. Who on earth has been treating you like that? I'll tear them limb from limb," Patrick said getting up going to the window his hand clutched in a tight fist.  
  
She looked down her face going flush, "You don't need to concern yourself with me."  
  
Patrick turned around anger showing on his features, "No, You shouldn't be treated like that. No one on earth should be treated like that. Who?"  
  
"Listen.. I'll sleep on the couch you can have your bed, I don't need much," She said trying to change the topic.  
  
"You get the bed. I'll sleep where I damn well want, and tonight it's the couch," He snapped.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you had better back off, I'm not the enemy," She said as she shifted her position on the couch.  
  
"You have the bed, take it," Patrick said calmly.  
  
"I want the couch," She said softly looking down.  
  
"We're both stubborn so I'll tell you what, we duel loser gets the bed," Patrick said.  
  
"I'll take that one, better prepare for a world of pain," She said as she shuffled her deck. Patrick picked up his deck.  
  
~*~  
  
"One card Face down" Patrick said grimly.  
  
"Attack with Wing Weaver," Erica said flipping over the Beast of Talwar.  
  
Patrick groaned before he drew a magic card. His hand was empty of monsters. He then conceded placing his hand back on top of his deck.  
  
"I win, you get the bed," Erica said.  
  
"You get the bed?" Patrick asked quickly.  
  
"That's right I get the bed," Erica said in agreement. Finally she realized what she had just said and laughed, "You're rotten you know that?"  
  
"I also played rotten you know that?" Patrick said chuckling.  
  
"Thanks," She whispered kissing his cheek.  
  
"Don't mention it," Patrick said woozily. She moved leaving a hint of her perfume in the wake of her leaving. Patrick stumbled dizzily to the couch before he finally spoke, "Who was your boyfriend?"  
  
"Why are you asking?" She asked turning around leaning on the door jam.  
  
"Because they made a huge mistake in letting you go," Patrick said softly.  
  
"You don't want to know," She said sadly before she turned to enter the room.  
  
"Erica please," Patrick said softly.  
  
She turned to face him, "You promise not to get angry?"  
  
"I promise I won't get angry," Patrick said crossing his heart. She laughed at the gesture before turning to face him.  
  
She took a deep breath before speaking, "Bandit Keith. I was going out with Bandit Keith."  
  
"What?" Patrick asked. He felt like the rug had been pulled from under him. He was stuck between hatred and friendship.  
  
"It's a little worse than that," She continued, "Up until he lost at regionals a year ago, we were engaged."  
  
Patrick lurched at the news like it had dealt a physical blow to him. He finally looked up at her, "You're kidding?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm not," She said before she went into the bedroom. The door shut behind her leaving him to sort things out. 


	11. Smith Vs Pegasus

Chapter 8  
Smith vs. Pegasus  
  
Patrick woke up the next morning to see Erica in a nightshirt walk out of the bedroom. She looked a wreck making him chuckle lightly before he felt something hit him hard. Looking around he saw his shoe resting on his chest. "Not a morning person?" Patrick asked yawning. "You still have an hour to sleep, where's your shower?" Erica asked dropping on the couch next to him. "Don't have one, been using the communal ones," Patrick replied rolling over. "WHAT!" He jumped as he heard her shriek. "You expect a class 'C' duelist to get a shower?" Patrick asked incredulously. "What do you mean class 'C' you should have been 'B' by now!" She screeched. "I don't know either, but trust me, I'm class 'C'," Patrick replied. He picked up the pillow security had given him, after a lot of flak about hiding another Eliminator in his room, and began moving to the bedroom. He collapsed on the bed when he felt something warm next to him. "Don't get any ideas, just sleep," She growled. He only nodded and fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up sleepy pants," Erica said softly. Patrick grumbled saying something unintelligible. He jumped up when he felt something cold on his back. "WHOAH!" he felt the piece of ice slide down his back as he jumped up and realized he was in his boxers. He quickly covered himself with a blanket sitting on the bed glaring at the hysterical Erica. "Works like a charm!" She said between hysterics. "You better pray I don't retaliate. Now where are my pants?" He said looking around tossing the offending ice out the open window. "Not until you answer a question," She said putting both hands behind her back. "What?" Patrick asked exasperated. "Actually two questions," She said amending her statement. "Fine, just ask them," Patrick growled. "What did Bandit Keith do to make you mad at him?" She asked softly sitting next to him. Patrick sighed before he looked down, "You know how certain cards should be in every deck but the makers restricted to one to prevent abuse?" "Yeah like Change of Heart and Monster Reborn?" She asked. "Yeah, like those two, well I play with those cards, I mean who doesn't? The point I'm making is this. I was in the regionals and was set up to face Bandit Keith. I had prepped for this tournament and had been doing well until I reached him. I left to take a quick snack break leaving my deck at the duelist table thinking the judges would make sure it was alright. I brush against Bandit Keith on the way out and we kinda faced off like we always do. He gave me this weird grin, and I went and finished my snack. When I came back it was time to start the match. I draw my opening hand and the judge behind me calls an immediate disqualification," Patrick said slumping in defeat. "What happened?" Erica said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "My starting hand," He snorted shaking his head, "I remember it like it was yesterday. My starting hand was: Beast of Talwar, Witch of the Black Forest, Monster Reborn, Mirror force, and Monster Reborn," He said softly. Erica looked at him in shock, "Two Monster Reborns?" "Yeah, somehow he had rigged my starting hand to have two. The tournament had two judges, one behind each player, to insure no cheating and to answer any questions without alerting your opponent to what you were doing," Patrick said slumping. "He knocked you out of the tournament? Why?" Erica asked. "He didn't give a reason, the word went out and I was immediately banned for cheating, because I had gone beyond the first round with an illegal deck. I was banned from every Industrial Illusion sanctioned tournament. The only reason I was allowed in the tag team was that it was sponsored but not sanctioned by Industrial Illusions, and trust me they tried," Patrick said tiredly. "I'm so sorry, I remember him talking about you, but never did I think he'd try to derail your career like that," She said softly looking down. "That was the injury. The insult came when I threw his stupid card back at him. He caught it and said 'Thanks Dweeb I was missing that.' The judges turned white, but what was done was done. They couldn't overturn themselves; in order for it to be overturned a senior official had to take the testimony of four people. Two judges and one player against Keith wasn't enough," Patrick said bitterly. "Oh my god," She whispered. "What was the other question," Patrick asked laying back down. "Do you hate me for being with him?" She asked distractedly. "No," Patrick whispered. "Now if you excuse me I don't think I'll duel today," "But you have a quota to meet!" Erica called out. "It's met trust me. I find out tomorrows quota and make sure I have that many incase I have a day like this. I exit the room for lunch turn in my chips and get the card, and then I'll probably sleep the day away. You should go duel. See if you can't catch up to me in the rankings," He said grinning. She tossed him his pants which he threw on before he picked out a shirt. "Patrick?" Erica asked quietly. "What?" "Why did you answer my first question?" "You had a right to know what your Ex did to get where he was," Patrick said softly. He got up picking up his stuff and carrying it to the Eliminator's den. The Scoreboard had been updated and showed Panic still at the top. Patrick frowned but let his anger subside. He and Paul had made top ten again after a lot of hard work to catch up. Walking over to the chip collector Patrick put his room card in the machine, and then put in the correct number of star chips. Patrick pulled out the recharged card and moved to the kitchen Erica still in tow. "Patrick..." She asked quietly. "Yes?" Patrick replied tired of hearing her say his name over and over. Instead of getting the usual question he felt the lips press on his cheek before she whispered in his ear, "I hope your day goes better."  
  
"Ahh, true love, if Mr. Smith was as smart as I was at his age he would have kissed her back. She is showing a keen interest in him. Probably as an apology for what her ex did to poor, poor, Mr. Smith. There is no telling when she'll be out of his life again," Pegasus mused watching the camera of the Kitchen while sipping wine. "Master Pegasus, an Eliminator was hidden in another one's room last night. Should we punish the culprit?" Crochet said bowing. "No need Crochet, I will allow him this infraction and any others that he will no doubt commit soon enough. As long as he doesn't hurt anyone permanently do not concern yourself with Patrick Smith, and as always your news isn't quite breaking. You should really learn to do security properly before I punish you again," Pegasus said a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "Yes my master," Crochet said bowing and taking his leave. "Cynthia, if I didn't have to seal his soul I would enjoy watching him in his relationship with Ms. Greenwich. However, I must get you back before I lose the opportunity," Pegasus said softly toasting the painting of his former bride. "Crochet, before you leave I want one last thing," Pegasus said halting his security officer before he could leave. "Yes my master?" "Set up the Dueling Arena and send an invitation to Mr. Smith. I wish to duel him today since he has already met his quota," Pegasus said. "Yes my master," Crochet said bowing and exiting. "Let's see if he's ripe for the taking," Pegasus said chuckling before sipping the wine. "His soul will be an excellent addition to my growing collection," He smiled looking at the Mokuba card that lay before him along with the Solomon card.  
  
Patrick sat in the kitchen eating in silence. Security seemed a little tense at him, but for what reason he didn't know or care to know. When he finished his lunch he tossed his napkin on his plate and gathered his stuff ready to head back to the dorms when he heard someone call his name. He looked around and saw Crochet walking over to him. He felt a slow dread spread over him as he realized he might be expelled for last night, but the look on Crochet's face seemed to be conflicting. He couldn't tell what until he stopped in front of him. "Mr. Smith, Master Pegasus requests you go to the first balcony of the main chamber," He said in a strained voice. "Can I drop my stuff off in my room first?" Patrick asked confused. "One does not keep Master Pegasus waiting, doing so is detrimental to their...health," Crochet said slowly. "Then lead on," Patrick said hefting his bag in anticipation. Crochet lead him through the halls away from the eliminators quarters and near the Duelist's quarter before turning down a hallway and with a graceful motion showed Patrick the door. With a deep breath Patrick stepped forward.  
  
Pegasus watched Patrick walk out on the walkway. It didn't take much to see the discomfort on his features as he saw the catwalk had no rails and even more was over a very deep hole. He smiled. Mr. Smith doesn't like high places. How Marvelous. I must make note of that later. He thought to himself. "You called sir?" Patrick said hiding the fear in his voice well enough. "Yes, ever since I saw you duel the Paradox brothers I had wondered how I would fair against you. Now I get the chance to see myself," Pegasus said. The catwalk moved the two further apart as Patrick looked up to see a dueling arena come down slowly. He walked back to the door. "Oh now don't leave," Pegasus said. Patrick gave him a funny look and dropped the bag on his shoulder onto the ground before the door. "I doubt I would get far anyways. I'm just going to have to fight my best here," Patrick said confidently. Pegasus looked into his mind and saw him going through his deck list. Perfect, I believe I won't have to change my strategy at all. Kaiba runs a very similar deck to his. He thought before he walked up to his podium.  
  
"I don't know what Pegasus is thinking, but I got to stall out this time," Patrick whispered to himself. He looked through the deck. "Cyber jar is a must, and I guess I'll have to make sure my Solemn Judgment will have to come when it counts. Ok, I doubt I can pummel him into submission so let's go for the gold and deck him!" Patrick said to himself before stepping onto his platform.  
  
Paul stepped into the kitchen and frowned. Patrick was no where to be found at all. Jeffery looked at him with a concerned look before Paul walked over to a security guard. "Excuse me, have you seen my brother?" Paul asked politely. "He's in a duel with Pegasus. If you wish to get there it's by the Duelist's quarters," The guard replied roughly before walking off. "Pat's in trouble," Paul said. "Why cause he's dueling the creator of the game? Or is it because he's dueling alone?" Jeffery asked. "Both," Paul replied as he ran off for the Dueling stage. Jeffery shook his head and chased after him.  
  
Erica was heading back in after finally getting the last chips she needed to meet her quota for the day. "Don't want to have to sleep with Patrick again," She said chuckling. Patrick looked very cute when he slept, if you could get the chance to watch him. She had watched him for a half hour before she had torn herself away from him to take her shower. Then she had gone back and woken him up very unceremoniously. She chuckled as she went to the Eliminator den and deposited her chips. Looking around she took her key card and pondered showering before seeing him until she saw Paul and Jeffery sprint past the open door. "Oh shit, what's happened?" She asked herself before running to catch up. All three came to an abrupt halt one bumping into the other as they came to an abrupt stop in front of Crochet. "If you wish to watch the duel follow me, utmost silence is required. I will have no tolerance for heckling or cheering," Crochet said harshly pointing to a side hallway and leading them up to a balcony. Erica stepped in quietly as did Jeffery and Paul until they saw Pegasus and Patrick draw their starting hands. "It's too late!" Paul groaned. "What's going on?" Erica and Jeffery asked in unison. "He's going to fight Pegasus," Paul said softly as he looked over the edge at his brother as he went through his pre-duel warm-up.  
  
"Well, well, well, it looks like you have a fan club," Pegasus said. Patrick frowned across the stadium and looked up to see Paul, Jeffery and Erica standing there. His jaw dropped quickly before he shut it and tried to hide his emotions. "You aren't very good at Poker are you Mr. Smith?" "Why'd you say that Pegasus?" Patrick asked still trying to stop his heart from beating erratically. He knew what caused it but he didn't want to have it exposed. How predictable Mr. Smith, I should have known you liked her. Pegasus thought as he looked at his opening hand. "Because I can read you like an open book. Now let's get this game started. Entertain me and you'll keep your job. Fail and I get your job and everything else you own," He said deviously. Patrick gulped but nodded. He had no choice but to accept the terms. "Let's play! I put one card in defense mode and two cards face down," Patrick said before passing his turn.  
  
"What's he doing?" Erica asked incredulously. "It's his standard opener. He's hoping to get someone by having them attack either a Mystic Tomato or a Witch of the Black Forest. It buys him time and a monster," Paul replied before turning to face her. "Which brings me to a question; why are you here?" "I owe him a favor," She said softly looking down. "What kind of favor?" Paul asked stepping forward. The girl had repeatedly been on the attack against him and he couldn't help but think she was here to mock him. "A big one and lets leave it at that. Pegasus is taking his turn," She said pointing.  
  
"Mr. Smith tell me, I'm rusty and all, how do I deploy a monster? Like this?" Pegasus said putting a card face down in the vertical position. "Is that attack mode?" "No... Its either face up like that or face down in the horizontal," Patrick said exasperated. Good I'm getting in his mind. Pegasus thought grinning. "Oh so if I want to attack your monster I need to put him like this!" He said putting a parrot dragon in attack mode. (2000/1300 monster) "Yes," Patrick said cringing a bit seeing the strong monster. "Oh that's right, and then I say 'Parrot Dragon attack his face down monster, flying peck attack'?" Pegasus said. The parrot rushed forward and pecked the Witch of the Black Forest to death. Patrick grimaced as his monster shattered, but took it as a better sign than what he had formerly wanted. "Right, now I get a monster for my Witch of the Black Forest's ability," Patrick replied. Drawing out Summoned Skull from his deck to his hand he shuffled his deck. "Yes, I guess I should thank you for refreshing my memory," Pegasus said smiling. His millennium eye flashed as he saw what was coming up. Let him think he has the advantage, I'll get his Beast soon enough. "I draw to begin my turn and play one card face down," Patrick replied. "Your turn."  
  
"I'm not seeing the strategy," Paul replied frowning. "He's on the run; I know he has stuff that can destroy that thing easily. His deck lives to draw monsters out and crush them." "He's changed to decking his opponent," Erica replied leaning forward. "What?" Paul asked incredulously. "He doesn't have the cards for that!" "Yes he does, Cyber jar is often used to deck opponents," Erica replied waiting.  
  
"Parrot dragon, destroy that face down monster!" Pegasus cried. The dragon went forward again and destroyed a La Jinn Mystical Genie of the Lamp. Patrick only smiled, "Nice move boss. Now I got one of my own." He drew the top card and immediately played it. "Bistro Butcher and I play Malevolent Nuzzler on him!" The butcher powered up as Patrick took a second to catch his breath. "Bistro Butcher, Crazy Benihana Attack!" The butcher raced forth slicing up the parrot after tossing it in the air before he jumped back. (Pegasus 1500/ Patrick 2000) "Oh no," Pegasus said putting his hand to his forehead. "I don't think I have anything powerful enough to past that Butcher," Pegasus said before drawing a card. "I guess I'll just have to put one card face down."  
  
Patrick couldn't believe it. He could kill Pegasus here and now! Better power up the Beast now while I still have the opportunity and chance. "I play the-" "Wait!" Pegasus said holding up a hand. Patrick looked at him. "I play the Prediction card. Before you drop that monster I get to guess if it's under 2000 attack or above 2000 attack." Patrick broke into a sweat as he looked at the card. He knew what Pegasus would do if he got this card. "Go on, make your guess," Patrick replied calmly. "I will say it's definitely over 2000 attack, and further more I will even guess it's your Beloved Beast of Talwar!" He said. "Oh do tell me I'm right. I hate it when I'm wrong." Patrick put the card on the panel before him. It immediately flipped over leaving him an empty space where his Beast would have been. "You're right," He muttered.  
  
"Oh shoot, that's one of his better monsters," Erica said softly. "Lady, if he has a favorite card, that's it. He built the deck and added it in. I haven't been able to get it out of the deck ever since," Paul replied looking at her. "Looks like Patrick still has an opening," Jeffery pointed out. "True, and it looks like he's going to take it!" Erica said looking at him.  
  
"Bistro Butcher, crazy cleaver attack!" Patrick cried pointing at the open Pegasus. "Foolish Boy did you honestly think I'd leave myself open? Mirror force!" Pegasus cried flipping the card. The butcher's knife rebounded off the barrier and stuck deep inside his gut. As the butcher exploded Patrick broke into a sweat. "Now its time to take this game to a new level," Pegasus cried gleefully. He drew his card and smiled, "I play Toon World!" A book opened up before Patrick showing a town on the pages before it closed. "More tricks from the maker? I've heard of that card. It wasn't put into print because testers found it too powerful," Patrick replied watching the book with a wary eye. "Yes, but here you go, you should enjoy this," Pegasus said playing another card. The Beast of Talwar rose up before Patrick. He had rarely seen the thing in that position and every time he had vowed to destroy it so he could get it back. "Just try it Mr. Smith," Pegasus taunted from his podium. Patrick looked up at him in shock only to see that damned smile on his face. He growled before he drew his next card. "Seeing as how I might have said what I was thinking out loud...I think I'll just have to destroy the beast anyways to go on. I summon the Summoned Skull!" Patrick cried slapping his other heavy hitter down. "Bravo, let's see this fight," Pegasus said his eye glinting again. "Summoned Skull, Electrical Storm!" The Skull sent a wave of Electricity towards the Beast. "How boring, I use Toon World's powers to protect him," Pegasus said. The book opened and a pink mist enshrouded his beast. Soon it shrunk in size and had a cartoon like appearance. It looked at the oncoming wave with wide eyes before it jumped in a rubber suit. The suit protected it from harm leaving Patrick very, very angry. "How on earth..." Patrick growled. "Toon world cartoonifies anything I put in it. Your Beast of Talwar has decided it was the right time to jump in his stylish rubber suit," Pegasus answered. "So I'm guessing that I won't be able to hurt it in the conventional means?" Patrick replied calmly. "If by conventional you mean with that ugly monster destroying my cute little Beast of Talwar, then yes conventional means won't work," Pegasus replied amusedly. Patrick spun through his deck thinking wildly. He looked at his hand. Monster Reborn, Mask of Darkness, and Cyber Jar, I better take a gamble. He played Cyber Jar in defense mode.  
  
"This just went from bad to worse," Jeffery said watching from the balcony. Erica crossed her arms in front of her uncomfortably, "I got a bad feeling guys." "What's up?" Paul asked cautiously. "Remember how the duel started out?" Erica asked in return. "Yeah he asked how to drop monsters," Paul replied. "Well, my concern is what if it was all a big game to him? What would it have taken to get Patrick in his analytical mode?" She asked Paul "That same thing and he read..." Paul trailed off. "The wrong strategy, Pegasus got his goat in the beginning so Patrick would try and finish him off his usual way, and used that to get himself a Beast of Talwar. He's been playing Patrick like a cheap harp," Erica explained. Paul paled.  
  
How predictable he wants his beast dead. Better get rid of him now before he gets ideas. "I'll equip the Beast of Talwar with negative energy increasing him 700 points!" Pegasus cried gleefully. "Brace yourself," Patrick said quietly gripping the side. "I attack the summoned skull with my Toon Beast of Talwar. Toon strike of Talwar attack!" The Beast of Talwar rushed the summoned skull with what looked like a badly made wooden sword. He began hacking at it and when his errant swings did nothing he pulled out the real sword slashing the Summoned Skull to pieces. Patrick covered himself as the smoke cleared. "Nice job Pegasus but you won't like my next move," Patrick said drawing a card. He played it face down before flipping Cyber Jar. "This match is about to explode!" "Was about to... Solemn Judgment," Pegasus said. Patrick sharply inhaled, "I play my own countering yours." "What?" Pegasus said looking at the board. The jar went off without a hitch and exploded. The beast shattered into a million fine pieces. "Draw five Pegasus," Patrick said sharply. Both men put aside their hands and drew.  
  
"He did it!" Erica nearly shrieked. "You sound happy," Paul replied tartly. "Why the sour attitude?" She asked. "Because if Patrick doesn't get a lot of monsters Pegasus will have more targets for Toon World, he needs to destroy the Toon World if he's going to stand a chance," Paul responded. Erica's eyes widened.  
  
Patrick dropped his Two Witch's Apprentices in attack mode as he watched Pegasus drop more monsters. "My turns not over Pegasus, before I finish I play Monster Reborn on Beast of Talwar!" The Beast of Talwar rose up high on the field in front of its proper master. "My you are clever aren't you Patrick? May I call you Patrick?" Pegasus started. "You can call me anything but late for dinner," Patrick said grinning. "Yes, of course. Well you may have gotten back your beast, but now I'm going to end this little charade. I play the Black Illusion Ritual!" A solitary jar absorbed the Dark rabbit on the field when out popped a monstrosity unlike anything Patrick had ever seen. "What is that thing?" Patrick asked reeling. "Meet Relinquished, a spell caster I designed for play against a particular duelist," Pegasus said grinning. "What does it do?" Patrick asked eyeing the thing distastefully. "Watch, Relinquished, absorb his Beast of Talwar!" The monster opened his wings wide before it began to suck in the Beast. "Beast of Talwar, stand your ground!" Patrick cried. The Beast shoved both swords into the ground, but it was no use. Relinquished sucked in the monster and absorbed it raising its own attack and defense. "Now for its attack! Relinquished, Strike of Talwar!" Relinquished shifted its form into a perfect Replica of Patrick's monster as it Cleaved a Witch's Apprentice in half ending the match.  
  
Still not ripe enough, by the time I get the puzzle he should be ready. Pegasus thought before he turned to Patrick. "That was a very humorous duel. I especially like your determination to get rid of my Beast. I hope for an equally humorous duel later. If you would excuse me I have to reset the dueling arena, I'm expecting a guest soon enough. I have to prepare for an announcement for the Eliminators." He said walking away. Patrick turned to go before he heard Pegasus call after him one last time, "Oh Patrick, one last question." Patrick turned to face him, "What?" Pegasus' millennium eye glinted slightly, "What are your feelings for Erica Greenwich?" Patrick met Pegasus' eyes and stared hard at him as if he were going to bore a hole through them, "You leave my personal life out of this. You hired me to duel nothing more and nothing less." 


End file.
